The invention relates to sheet paper separators for separating an end sheet of a stack of pliant sheets from the stack and more particularly to such separators which are generally referred to as "reverse bucklers" in which the end sheet is initially driven rearwardly against abutment means causing the sheet to buckle along longitudinal lines prior to a driving of the sheet in the forward direction to completely separate it from the stack.
Prior hereto, such reverse buckling paper separators have commonly included a vertical abutment which is essentially normal to the horizontal plane of the end, and more particularly the uppermost, sheet of the stack; and the uppermost sheet is driven rearwardly against this abutment so as to stop the sheet and such that continued drive force on the uppermost sheet results in the sheet buckling substantially the same along all longitudinal lines. Such reverse buckling separators also commonly have included sheet retainers for holding the sheets at the front edges of the sheets and which are cleared by the uppermost sheet as it is driven forwardly after this buckling action to clear it completely from the stack.